halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3
The following ARE NOT IN Halo 3! :NOTE:I don't fix them myself, because they may be right.ONLY if you find proof, fix them.--Spartan-007 10:25, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Spartan Laser WARTHOG? (corrected) When was the "Spartan Laser Warthog" added in the vehicles list? It would be nice to have such a vehicle, but there is no proof! There's definetly a spartan laser but that vehicle seems unrealistic. It would be an advanced version of the Gauss Warthog, which would be pointless because the Gauss Warthog is already good enough. MaulYoda a spartan laser warthog... how dillusional - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebelious anarchist Terminus 21:03, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Sentinel Beam (corrected again) *Where is it announced there will be a Sentinel Beam? --Spartan-007 15:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Somebody has added the Sentinel Beam back, when there is no evidence to support this. i'm removing it until there is official confirmation. --SpecOps306 You removed it, but someone added it again GOSH DARN IT!!!.-Spartan-007 Flamethrower(again) (ok, corrected) Which Weekly update confirmed the flamethrower? - User:Dockman :None till this point.--Radzon 02:44, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Then why is it included in the main page?User:Dockman ::Yeah I've read all the updates I think & I never heard anything about a flamethrower. Alex 06:32, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe a jurk anti-HALO fan wanted to tease us. What a *F....r* he must be!--Spartan-007 15:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) *Someone has added the Flamethrower in the weapons' list, again... Maybe there is some sort of vandal out there, who wants to piss us off!!!--Spartan-007 22:08, 27 December 2006 (UTC) I found that user who vandalized the MA5K page his name is Random Noobie it took me around 20 mins sorting thru the history so ban this jerk vandal will ya. Well, Bungie didn't release the flamethrower in xBox due to the time estimination. But in Halo PC, it is a playable weapon. I didn't found it very interesting, and prefer the shotgun then the flamethrower. I don't think it would appear in Halo 3--Master Chief Petty Officer 14:04, 11 January 2007 (UTC) I actually saw a screen shot picture with master cheif's hand holding a flame thrower. Im sure it was edited. I saw it on google.com images--Spartan 1 1 7 22:53, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Its halo 1 pre-release images.-Spartan-007 MA5K Assault Rifle (corrected) *it says that it was announced in the Halo3 Vidoc)??????????? :*It apparantly is mentioned in GoO but I don't see mention of it in the Halo 3 ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute? -- Esemono 03:08, 29 December 2006 (UTC) *Where does it say in the Halo 3 He(=see vandal name below) has also written in the weapon's page (MA5K Assault Rifle) that it will exist in halo3 and was announced in the Brute Vidoc.He want to confuse us, but I'm tracking his edits. The assault rifle will be making an appearence, that was confirmed, but it will be altered. MaulYoda Oh wait, this is a different assault rifle. Hopefully it will have a scope. MaulYoda an assault rifle with a scope??? hell yeah!!!!! that would be awsome i hope there is one -Relentless Persecution (talk)||| 21:01, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Why would the MA5K be in halo 3 when the MA5C is already in it? The MA5K (meentioned in Ghosts of Onyx) is just a stripped down version of the MA5B(from Halo Combat Evolved). --O_M_R_I_F_E_R_ET| 01:11, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Plasma Cannon? Why is the weapon seen carried by the brute listed as a Plasma Cannon? There has been no official statement declaring that it is indeed a plasma cannon, and it doesn't really look that much alike to the ones in H2 : I actually think it looks exactly like one. It also fired pretty rapidly, if i remember right. Ryanman ::The brutes are so strong, that they can wield it like a normal weapon.--Spartan-007 :::That's just pure speculation --Dockman 03:42, 11 January 2007 (UTC) ::::It might be, after all, Brutes don't really wield such a thing, I had been thinking of it recently --Master Chief Petty Officer 13:53, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :I was actually about to ask if it was a Plasma Cannon myself. I took a look at a screenshot of the brute with this weapon, and it is not fixed to the ground like the Plasma Cannon in Halo 2. I also agree that it doesn't look like the ones in Halo2. The Brutes are strong enough to carry it like a normal weapon thats why they didnt mount it on the ground. I'm strong, why can't I just rip it out of the ground and carry it like a normal weapon? I don't think it is a plasma cannon. Sergeant Johnson also can pick up large machine-gun-type-turrets, but still shoots them while they are on the ground. Same with elites. How do you know there will even be a Halo 3? Every thing is relevant and nothing can prove another, so there is no proof of any thing. In all reality evrything is nothing yet something at the same time, so if evrything is nothing you cant prove nothing because it is all the same. I think. sogy Elites Wiped Out? *(Don't read this if you don't want to know what happens in Ghosts of Onyx)For those who have read Ghosts of Onyx, has anyone noticed that all the elites have been annihilated? First, the NOVAboom destroyed most of their fleet, and then the sentinels blew up the rest. :There is an Elite slaying a Brute in the documentery 'Et tu, Brute?' explain that!--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:07, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Also, those were not all of the Elites, some were on delta halo, plus we have no idea where their homeworld is or how many worlds they have settled. BTW, DON'T ASSUME CRAP UNLESS YOU HAVE A GOOD REASON YOU IDIOT! Sorry, I just get a temper when I talk to people like you... um, anyone know that guys name? Oh I forgot, there were some ships protected on the dark side of the moon, DUH! Oh and sign your name befor you make a bigger fool of yourself. Again I'm sorry I'm sure your probably a nice enough person but I just don't have a very long fuse. Thank you for your time and good night.--Omrifere 08:28, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *Hmm... I realize that we will obviously see elites in Halo 3, but to me it did seem like all the elites were exploded in Ghosts of Onyx (I have a good reason). According to the book, if I remember correctly, the Super commander elite summoned all the factions of the sangheli/elites to the planet. To me, that means a lot of elites were there. Also, it says later, when the elite reinforcements arrive at Onyx (the ones which are later destroyed by the sentinels), that they were the survivors of some sort of catastrophe (the NOVAboom). It still seems to me that after Ghosts of Onyx, there is an extreme lack of elites. :There are still Elites hiding somewhere else on Delta Halo, assuming to the fact that Delta Halo is not destroyed as Alpha Halo. I can be damn sure The NOVAbomb haven't destroyed yet all the Elites, well if you just say it was, but I can only say that you are too naive--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:54, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Duh? Does anyone understand that the Elites still have fleets on other places of the covenant empire. Plus, what I know, the Covenant have forces on Reach, so, I don't think that the Elites are very few, fewer than the Brutes maybe, but they are not few. *Novaboom! -proceeds to laugh his ass off- Oh jeez... -wipes tear away- Yea, so anyone who wants to see my argument on the fact that the Elites will, yes will, be our allies in Halo 3, go to the Starry Night discussion page. Or rather, I might just bring it here. Later. CaptainAdamGraves 05:48, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Well it makes sense though, it wouldn't surprise me if they were on the human side!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:20, 16 January 2007 (UTC) If you read very carefully, it is evident that the NOVAboom did not destroy all of the elites. However, the elite reinforcements that arrived at Onyx were the survivors of the NOVAboom, and at the end of the book they were all annihilated by the sentinels. It also says that it was the supreme elite commander who called all the elites to the planet. To me that means that every elite that wasn't happy about the betrayal by the prophets (basically every elite)was probably there, even the ones at Reach (as made evident by the presence of the NOVAboom), and the ones at Delta Halo (but maybe not the ones at earth). Obviously, Bungie is not going to remove elites from the game just because the book "accidently" killed off all of the elites, and we probably won't even notice the lack of elites without reading the book. I agree, though, there does appear to be a deficiency of elites in the universe following the events in Ghosts of Onyx. :If you read very carefully, you should know that Xytan gathered as many Elite ships AS POSSIBLE, because he couldn't gather every one, plus, Arbiter and more Elites are on installation 05's control room, and in the area around. Note that several Elite ships are still fighting Brute ships outside High Charity also. Finally, you should know that only Covenant loyalists are at earth. ::Are you hinting that the loyalists has actually won and the Elite failed in countering the attack?--Master Chief Petty Officer 11:15, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::No, but it's only the loyalists following the prophets by now, since it was the prophets who wanted to replace the Elites with Brutes in leading the Covenant forces. Then it's only loyalist ships on earth, because the Elites are fighting the Brutes on other fronts (plus the flood, although it's not many ships doing so). ::::Well, it would be awesome to have them on the human side, but there might be new enemies!--Master Chief Petty Officer 03:06, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure that the Elite's arent ALL gone. there will have been ships who couldnt make it to the rendezvous point. there will be the ones on Delta Halo, or other planets, still fighting for their lives. and there are other Elite factions: anyone else ever get a vision of the Heretics riding in to sav the day for the arbiter? slightly stupid, yes, but cool. -- SpecOps306 22:09, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's what I've been trying to say all the time! Faraz22 21:35, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Since Halo 2 took place over about 3 days there is a significant, but not overwhelming, chance that GoO happens during or even after Halo 3. In any case there is less than no chance the Elites are all gone. --User:7th Destiny Obviously the Covenant have colonised planets too, there's still thousands left I'm sure of it, they wouldn't call every single Elite left in the Universe to that one spot where they might risk being all anhialated at once. User:Joshua 029 Or would they... Grunts in H3 If Grunts are gonna be on both Covenant's and the Seperatist's side, it could be hard to see who's a friend and who's an enemy. Then it would be good if one of the side's Grunts could have the curl-back version of the methane tubes. :Yeah it would. Although I say that one of the sides that the grunts are..., are modified so there will be less confusion--Spartan 1 1 7 22:50, 11 January 2007 (UTC) I am just thinking, Grunts seems a bit different when I saw them in Et tu Brute video, but I can't tell, because it isn't very clear in my computer!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:32, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :The grunts I think, refering to the Halo 3 vidoc, will be in a split allegiance. You'll probably have grunt alleys and enemies. As for the covenant, it is confirmed that the elites will be against the brutes and considering the end of Halo 2, the hunters against the jackels and drones. But it could alter. MaulYoda Wouldn't be the first time we saw grunts fighting grunts... Ah, well I always killed the friendly grunts anyways. *cough* heritic grunts. *cough* New Vehicle "a completely new, playable vehicle," sounds like Bungie's giving us some more vehicles in Halo 3. maybe the APC mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx? -SpecOps306 :What's the APC? ::its mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx. apparently theres two types, a modified Warthog, and another one which the book doesnt go into much. i'm sure, 'cause i dont have it yet, but i've read excerpts. hopefully getting it in March. user:specops306 :This could be also talking about the :*Chopper - "I engaged an enemy chopper at a range of meters. The target immediately erupted into flames. Both vehicle and rider were eliminated."http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=charginmalasers ::or the :*Mauler - "My spotter positively identified the local bravo kilo sub-chieftain. I engaged the target at meters. The shot burned an approximately diameter hole through the target and severely damaged the mauler he had just dismounted."http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=charginmalasers ::or even :*Mongoose - The, "completely new, playable...," UNSC ATV Also, there is a new weapon, described as "the bent green box". Jackals I wonder if some Jackals are on the Elites's side in the civil war, cause it maybe Jackals on the Elite held ships, then they would have no choice but to join the Separatists. Please write your comments about the thing. Faraz 13:39, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Can you explain in more clearly, I have no idea what you are talking about!--Master Chief Petty Officer 14:06, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::I mean that it should be Jackals on the Seperatist side in the ´Covenant's Civil War. Faraz22 11:45, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::Why should they?--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:08, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that it's Prophets, Brutes, Jackals, Drones vs. Elites, Hunters, with some Grunts scattered wherever someone is winning. guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 04:23, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *I bet the seperatist will win the war. Hunters are the best in the Covenant, and Elites are capable in doing jobs Brutes can't!Master Chief Petty Officer 04:29, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :I wouldn't say that the Hunter's are the best. Yet a very strong opponent. Brutes have been known to kill hunters and elites.--Spartan 1 1 7 01:40, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::Brutes are not superior to Hunter, they are only 'A bit stronger then Elites!'Master Chief Petty Officer 09:57, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :::Exactly. They are evenly matched. Yet the brutes usualy only kill hunters when there rampaging at them. --Spartan 1 1 7 01:42, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::::But do you think Brutes would have the guts to try to charge down a Hunter?Master Chief Petty Officer 05:11, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Crater Size Assault carriers are not 3 miles long.The crater is three miles long as confirmed by bungie.How many times must I mention it.Stephen Logas is predicting and guessing.I'm not trying to mean offense but the point is that the assault carrier is'nt all that big.Sure Stephen Logas used models and such to measure covenant ship sizes but it is still prediction.The only way to actually confirm this is to either ask Bungie themselves or rent a copy,(If Possible which is highly unlikely) of there Halo bible...I'm sorryHalo3 20:41, 25 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :I think you meant stephen loftus. but i'm sure i heard or read somewhere that the Carrier WAS three miles long, and that the crater was FOURTEEN miles wide. user:specops306 ::No the crater is 3 miles and I'm sure of it.I,like most, am a member of Bungie .net.Keep in touch with every article and most articles say that the crater is 3 miles long.Stephen Logas is simply theorizing.Like I said the only way to be sure is to ask Bungie.Even I'm not aloud to communicate directly by e-mail.If the assault carrier was three miles long we would of known long ago.Three miles may sound small but for a crater that would be on a record of one of the biggest craters around.Assault carriers are NOT three miles long.I'm sorry but I never did trust H.B.O and the fan fiction.Stephen Logas has done a great job but I'm not going to totally rely on hs work.He is theorizing.I't is the Halo story line that I will trust along with solid evidence from Bungie.Halo3 04:09, 28 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 I'm a meber of Bungie.net too. and I have kept up with articles. could someone PLEASE confirm which size it is? because i dont want to argue with somebody, regardless of who's right. and you keep saying Logas. sorry, but you do. user:specops306 Oh no I'm not trying to argue.Sorry about the "Logas"habit.Bad habit indeedHalo3 03:25, 29 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3. That's okay. and i wasnt argueing either - just trying to stop myself before i did. -- SpecOps306 00:54, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Lets stop and use logic here. Now I realize that I may be mistaken, if I am please forgive me. Anyway, in the halo 3 announcement trailer you see ruins of what appears to be New Mombasa, also, I find it difficult to believe the carriers are any smaller than 3 miles, but once again, I might be mistaken. Also, if the carriers are less than 3 miles then they are at least 1 mile, and it seems from the video that it would take at least 5-6 carriers to reach across the crater. anyway, I may be mistaken but it doesn't matter, hope your all cool with me putting in my opinion! ;P -- User:Omrifere 02:44, 7 February 2007 If i'm not mistaken I thought the Carrier blew the city up when it went into slipspace and the explsoin blew the crap out of the city (and took a few buildings with it) and the Ark (or whatever the thing in the trailer is) was revealed so I think the Crater was either made by the Scarabs blowing the ground up and then the Slipspace rupture or the Brutes have been doing some digging. Keep in mind master chief along with alot of other marines have seen a massive amount of variety of covenant ships most likely including assault carriers.When master chief first saw ascendant justice he said it was the largest covenant ship he had ever seen signifying it larger than an assault carrier but thats if he's seen an assault carrier.But stil I also dought the assault carrier to be even as big as a mile.3 kilometers may not sound big but it sure is enough to be seen as a behemoth in the sky.If the assault carrier was a mile or 5 it would most likely cover all of the significally small new mobassa island which actually is small as it's an artificial island. To add on to that the assault carrier that was hovering above the masterchief in the E3 announcment trailer for Halo 3 was'nt all that big on close inspection.If it were 5 or even 3 miles long it would be way bigger. This goes for the assault carriers passing Cairo and the one hovering over regrets temple in a Halo 2 cutscene. Heck if the assault carrier was 3 miles or 5 miles long it poses a possiblity of being seen in space if viewed properly. As for the slipspace rupture it is possible that the exit was just simply a result of being released into the atmosphere whereas in space there are no interferences causing no reactive explosian.Halo3 04:51, 4 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 BoxArt Which one is it? Image:Halo3box.jpg|-This one is from bungie.net]] Image:Halo 3 Box Cover Art.jpg Image:Halo 3 Box Art.jpg|Fake-Just an edited Halo 2 pic, with a fake "3" logo. Image:Halo 3 Box Art2.jpg Image:Cover box.jpg|Fake- This picture is obviously an edited halo 1 image. Image:Halo 3 cover box 2.jpg|This one actually says "Not Final Artwork" on the bottom Image:Halo_3_Cover_Image.jpg|Fake- This one is just altered screenshots Image:Scepticle_Box_Art.jpg|Fake- This one is just screenshots HBO had a Halo 3 cover fanart contest not to long ago. I bet most of these are from them. The one with the caption "This one actually says "Not Final Artwork" on the bottom" was noted on the HBO forums as a cheesy way a game store was making money on Halo 3 pre-release sales soon after Halo 2 came out, and I believe before it was officially announced. They made the 3 by cutting the hook off the 2 and fliping it around. I believe Bungie has official non-final cover art on their website. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:20, 3 February 2007 (UTC) 13:34, 3 February 2007 (UTC)]] There's one more. When I was looking for Halo 3 cover boxes before I found that last image up there. I saw other boxes that said "''Halo 3 Elimination" and "'''Halo 3 Combat Zone". There goes another.--Spartan 1 1 7 01:12, 4 February 2007 (UTC) But they are great, I never knew there would be such boxarts!Master Chief Petty Officer 03:31, 4 February 2007 (UTC) The First is a part of the Halo 2 Boxart but the third is a likely one as its of the MC in the trailer. "Gravity Rifle" Frankie said (in the most recent update) that a gravity rifle was used by a group of Jackals. This is either a typo to the beam rifle (since a "gravity rifle" ((pre-halo 2 beam rifle)) was going to be put into halo 1 on PC), a new UPGRADED beam rifle, or just a new name. No. He did not say gravity rifle. He said exploding-gravity-sniper-platform (or something along the lines of that). Kind of like the floating sniper platforms in Halo 2 (You know, the ones with the gravity lifts, like in the level; Relic), except explodable. X button *Since I don't see one, post your ideas on this blue thing here! My idea? To talk. Think about it. Left Bumper switches weapons when not dual-wielding, and Bungie hasn't told us how to talk, right? Respect them Grunts, --Mouse among men 22:34, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :User:Mouse among men do you mean like commands? Or just comment's? I really have no idea what the X button will be used for. Maybe what you said or maybe what The Chazz said. I hope that it's something cool. When I first play halo 3. Im going to press The X Button.Spartan 1 1 7 02:01, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Maybe it's a "go prone" button. They said it goes along the lines of crouching and something else. =/ shishno 3:34, 21 February 2007 Turbo Button I have a very well thought out theory. Ok so the pillar of autumn has a special type of fusion reactor that allows 310% energy for a few minutes with a result of maximum performance and speed. My idea is that they have developed a smaller version of this fusion reactor that has been put in Mjolnir armour. This allows maximum performance of the suit for about 7-10 seconds. These improvements will include Strength(Melee, jump, speed) and near pinpoint accuracy. This should be able to be taken off when creating a gametype and can only be used once every spawn or so. so what do you think? --The Chazz 23:55, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Well thought out, but I'm gonna play the pessimest here and say probably not gonna happen, if I know Bungie. -- TheObviousOne 23:36, 13 February 2007 (UTC) X controls secondary weopons on vehicles IT JUST HIT ME! In Halo 2 when computer enemies are useing the wriath. They can operate the turrets that are attached to the wraith. Maybe thats what the x button will do. Maybe it allows us to use secondary weopons on vehicles.--Spartan 1 1 7 21:45, 6 February 2007 (UTC) *What it'll do. Respect them Grunts, --Mouse among men 03:36, 6 February 2007 (UTC) *Well, there might be a new feature in the X Button, though its obviously still a mystery, Bungie had told us so 05:00, 6 February 2007 (UTC) *Secondary weapons systems (possibly implied on bungie.net). Or running. Or shielding/bubble bathing. Or pick up/swap/reload weapon. Or performing actions (like entering, exiting, or fliliping vehicles. Or kamikaze EXPLODING!!! (I think the latter is the most likely). Or laser vision. Or running in circles while flailing arms and screaming. Possibly determining the meaning of life? Sitting down and reading a book? Fish? I have many ideas. :I like the ideas of that dude above me. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ lol dude, you should post the ideas on your hp and then sign a comment on here so i know who you are. :P--O_M_R_I_F_E_R_ET| 02:37, 7 February 2007 (UTC) The Wraith plasma cannons are automated. Just so you know -- TheObviousOne 23:31, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Well I will probally sound dumb saying this but doesn't the X button pic up Weps and enter and exit vehicles, and is the Action button. It would be hard to have button that does 2 actions, I make small video games online and I know it's quite compicated what if your turboing and you run over a wep? or start firing turbo laser canan or a seconadary weapons you would exit the vehicle, but who cares about the action button. Darth tader,Talk to the Tader, I like fish Bungie have said it'll be in the Beta, so we'll find out when it's released. god, I hope it's soon - even if I don't get it. -- SpecOps306 23:47, 16 February 2007 (UTC) X will probably still be a multi-purpose button, just like X doesn't do just 1 thing in the other Halo's. MAybe a cover system like in Gears of War. I've always wished i could do something other than crouch behind a rock when my shields are down..... Chipbuster The undead I am thinking, that even a blast, or a torpedo wouldn't have killed the Chief, is Bungie hinting that the Chief is invincible?Master Chief Petty Officer 05:14, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Yep, MC is a ghost. And a chick. A ghost chick. Seriously, though, I highly doubt he's invincible. "Not yet." - He acknowledges he will die at some point. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:40, 7 February 2007 (UTC) *If he is a ghost, he wouldn't have full health, he wouldn't have die, 'not yet' may means that yeah, he would die at some point, but it might be a happy endingMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:09, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :The ghost thing was a reference to a Bungie Update. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:22, 9 February 2007 (UTC) *Yeah, I know it is, but I still think that Master Chief is somewhat an invinsible characterMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:03, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Well... if Master Chief were to die, as he has many times in my game, the game wouldn't be that fun anymore, would it? :As Esemono would say, you're making a mountain out of a mole hill. There are no wild and off the wall ideas hidden in single lines of Halo 3 material. Don't overanalyze it. -ED 21:48, 13 February 2007 (UTC) It struck me though, how can he have dodged the blastMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:14, 15 February 2007 (UTC) M6D? Can someone get a link to the weekly update for the M6D sidearm confirmation? I just want to read it--The Chazz 22:20, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 on PS3!! BUNGIE MIGHT SELL THE RIGHTS TO HALO TO A THIRD PARTY, MOST LIKELY PS3.--Spartan 1 1 7 17:03, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :HA! Good luck with that (Let's see something that sheds some credibility on this so called "theory") Microsoft isn't gonna give up their nest egg quite yet (by quite yet, I am implying "never in a million years") - TheObviousOne 20:11, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :NO WAY !!!!!-Spartan-007 :If bungie does that i will probably never get a bungie game again. (i'm just saying this because i hate final fantasy and most RPG's like final fantasy are released for playstation) :I SO TOTTALY DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!-Spartan 1 1 7 01:31, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::IT'S NOT COOL TO TYPE LIKE THIS! RESPECT THEM GRUNTS, --Mouse among men 21:19, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :No way, no offense to PS users, but the PS is more for James bond, Car racing, and Sports, as well as some other Action games. Darth tader,Talk to the Tader, 04:33, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::And final fantasy and other games not halo. Spartan 1 1 7 Microsoft owns Bungie so whatever MICROSOFT tells them to do they do Bungie is First -Party to Microsoft not a Third-Party so they CAN'T make it on the PS3(remeber Bill Gates threats to release Halo 3 day and date with the PS3). :But Microsoft goes where the money is. I doubt they will have any qualms with making money by porting the game to PS3. Microsoft doesn't mind making money off its Apple Computer investments, why would it have a problem making money off PS3 investments? -- Esemono 06:33, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::They want to make more money so keeping it only on the 360 they can get massive amounts of cash by people buying 360s and Halo...and Gears of War...and Halo Wars. ::no way is Microsoft going to let the PS3 capitolise on Halo. it's the consoles biggest money-earner so far, with Gears of War and other awesome games. if the PS3 gets Halo 3, then people won't buy the XBox 306 to play Halo 3. -- SpecOps306 23:47, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yes but there is a set number of people who have 360s and will buy Halo 3's and Halo Wars. Once all those people buy the Halo games then it only makes sense to sell it to more people and make more money by porting it to other platforms. -- Esemono 03:05, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Who's Gonna Die?! I just can't help the feeling that somebody in H3 will be let go. Could it be Master Chief (Doubt It), Cortona, Seargent Johnson, The Arbiter (They do have a history of dieing during battle). WHO? Spartan 1 1 7 :Johnson has had the whole Kenny-like jokes in Halo 1, so any sacrifice he makes would not seem that real, I think. Perhaps 'Vadumee, though. Cortana might be absorbed by the Flood, as she certainly seems corrupted in the trailer. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:23, 16 February 2007 (UTC) I think that Master CHief is most likely to die, because he is the guy who fights alone. But I hate to see him die in Halo 3Master Chief Petty Officer 08:19, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps the Chief will die, leaving the Arbiter to educate his people about the honor of humanity. --Dragonclaws(talk) 11:01, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Chief dieing is a big no no. I really don't want johnson to die because in the movies the black guy's always die first. Yet halo's not a movie (yet...) I say that if anybody die's it should either be Miranda or Cortana. Johnson and chief sure as hell better not die. Spartan 1 1 7 I think it will be the Cheif because in the Starry Night trailer he said "not Yet" when the Marines said he was dead and the Master Cheif is the hero (anyone notice that in many Epic trilogys the hero meets his demise) or the Master Cheif during the last boss battle will be on the brink of death and Miranda,Jhonson and the Arbiter will save him and the Cheif will sucumb to his wounds. just wondering but i just noticed how the brutes are going to be fighting in sqaud based combat and the chief 1 on 1 with a brute is a little trying, let alone 6 of them working together this might sound stupid but couldnt it be a possiblity that the spartan IIIs that made it off of onyx could actually be deployed on earth to help the master chief and the chief has not always worked alone bcuz he was the leader of blue sqaud previously, he just only worked with other spartans i might have put this in the wrong spot but i supposed that this is a way to keep the master chief from dieing(Boommer3 00:56, 17 February 2007 (UTC)) I'm sure a lot of brutes are going to die. And flood. (If they can die). And grunts. It is fun to kill things. I like fish Seemingly the Gravemind, I doubt itMaster Chief Petty Officer 03:10, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Fish are going to die. I'm serious. If the covenant try and glass the planet/are still glassing the planet, and a giant ball of plasma hits the ocean, a lot of fish are going to die. And the fishermen are going to out of their jobs... 6 Brutes? Ha! Use one Plasma and/or Spike grenade then pump them full of needler. I doubt Master Chief is gonna die, but it seems possbileMaster Chief Petty Officer 13:32, 2 March 2007 (UTC) I think that in the end cheif will die saving humanity and killing of the covenant for good (except for elites.User:Apu1212 Everyone will. they will activate the rings, you can't stop THE END OF THE WORLD user:the evil O,malley It's not possible, the Chief is a successful leader, and he accomplished every mission he is order toMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:24, 8 March 2007 (UTC) You again you been on about this to me on the arbiter talk page your obsessed with the chief I hope he dose die I would laugh the arbiter or arbi as I like to call him is just better in my opinion so there User:Kami-Sama :Chief ain't gonna die. He just can't. If any body Miranda, Gravemind Or cortana. Not chief or johnson. --Spartan 1 1 7 22:08, 9 March 2007 (UTC) P.S. I hope arbi dies. So I can laugh. lol we will see. User:Kami-Sama Well, think back, MC is a successful guy, he accomplished every mission he was order to. So, it follows logically that if MC dies, he could have stop 'The end of the World,' and if he doesn't, all of the characters are gonna die (with the exception of the Gravemind). Master Chief Petty Officer 13:35, 10 March 2007 (UTC) In reply to what user Kami-Sama had said, the Arbiter is actually on the run, chased by Brutes, Drones and everthing. So the possibilty of him dying is acutally 50%. (Go to my talk page if you think I'm wrong)Master Chief Petty Officer 13:32, 10 March 2007 (UTC) The MC has failed one misson he said he did in Fall of Reach The Augmenttion Misson Halo 3 Beta release date? When will it come? In the game "Crackdown"(release:23/2/07)will include a password, which u have to type to get the halo 3 beta.BUT you can find the pass ONLY in the first edition.-Spartan-007 The right story? A long time ago even before the Halo 3 anouncment trailer there was a plot line on the web. Some of you may have heard it before most of you might not have. But it said it was written by a bungie guy. I can't right the entire story for its LONG. But it did mention things like "the humans and covanent will unite to stop the now unholy FORERUNNER'S"- prophit of mercy. And like Truth gets choped by a forerunner, A new major brute captain that is as big as a hunter, the new sentinal SPIDER thats on land, ect... it did mention a possible X button function. In a bungie update it said the X button is a cross between a kneel down and the" Fantanas on speed dial". This reasembles what it said in the story. It said "now with one button you can be HIGHCOM or Cortana and strategicaly drop renforcments via three de map. Such as scorps, hogs, marines, and amo. But it will rely on power plants and if that fails other buildings" it also works when your Arbitor. Well thats all. Sorry for the double post *chucles nerveosly* that is flat out NOT HAPPENING. If that happens, it changes Halo from a wicked-awesome FPS to some weird messed up strat-game. The bungie guys would get lynched if they did that. Courier, Central Post Office 17:40, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Halo3 Offical Date Anounced I'm not really halopedier but a halo fan. I was on the bungie weekley update earlery and guess what? Fall '07 is the offical seson for Halo3. That's freaking amazing!!!!!!!!!!(Darth Gree 16:47, 17 February 2007 (UTC)) Yo, new Halo 3 ad... Microsoft made friends with Al Gore? (*cough* An Inconvenient Truth *cough*) Guys evreyone knew that halo 3 is coming out in fall of 2007. That isnt news Sebias 2 09:27, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Wow, the new Halo 3 ad does look a lot like the ad for Al Gore's An Inconvenient Truth. An inconvenient coincidence? The difference being Halo 3 is real, Gore's 'inconvient truth' (global warming) is not. Aztec 19:44, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Not-so-confirmed facts? It is very likely Half-Jaw will be a chracter in Halo 3 because Joyride stated that they will not be making a Half- Jaw action figure for Halo 3 because he is essentially an elite with a color change. --How can something be "very likely" and "confirmed" at the same time? Cleanup is needed. I agree with it, you mind doing so?Master Chief Petty Officer 09:35, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Release date I am thinking will the release date of Halo 3 be November (seventh)? Because the number matches Master Chief's service number!Master Chief Petty Officer 09:38, 21 February 2007 (UTC) It's coming out on 11/15/2007/CE, because that's Halo day and I can tell the future.sogy How do you work that out? Master Chief Petty Officer 05:15, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Destructable Phantoms?(Bungie Update March 04 2007) in a recent Weekly Update Frankie said he blew up a Phantom with a cheat/hacked pistol why would Bungie bother making the Phantom destructible with cheats if they weren't destructible in game? If they where invincible like the other games wouldn't nothing happen even with an uber cheating pistol? Here is the relevant paragraph: "The really fun thing about “Omnipotence” over “medusa” is the ability to take out vehicles, including Phantoms (and more) with a single pistol shot. Now THAT’S superbadass." and the link: http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?cid=9610 Yes i read it. Also i read that the "Elite" are coming back to the multiplayer and that they are sperbadass or look better because many players used to choos the spartan mostly because of his behavior more "cool" than the elite. Sebias 2 04:39, 5 March 2007 (UTC) People choose Spartans over Elites because the Elites are easy to kill, they have a bigger head and body, and the head is at torso level, so that makes them a bigger target. But that's besides the point. So, I guess in Halo 3 ALL the vehicles are destructible, and Frankie used a hacked pistol only to make the game easier. If you play maps for 1 player in haloCE and include Dropships and you use devmode to cheat and make all weapons 1hit kill, if you shoot at a Spirit it will realease "plasma fire" and all the passengers and the turret are killed.I've tried it.-Spartan-G007 xfire nickname:Spartan-G007 The game would be so F$*%ING more awesome with destructable Phantoms. More realism and alot COOLER! --Spartan 1 1 7 00:47, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Scorpion Tank If you look under Zoe Brawley you can see she made art using in game footage. In one of her pictures there are three scoprion tanks. Can't this mean this is confirmed or at least very likely? Well, I think the Scorpion Tank is a major UNSC vehicle, which I am hoping they would add it to Halo 3Master Chief Petty Officer 12:31, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Of course they will add it! how do you expect rooster teeth to make Shiela? user:the evil O,malley Well, I am just saying though, you could have seen a fired shell of a Scopion tank at one of the Multiplayer pic in Halo 3Master Chief Petty Officer 05:22, 8 March 2007 (UTC) That picture has been there since Halo 2 came out...So I doubt it "confirms" Scorpions will be in Halo 3 at this stage, although I think they will be in the final game. Look, I think it might be because its the finale. It must returnMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:11, 12 March 2007 (UTC) What do this means? I am think, what do this updates means? "We also added splashing for bipeds (Spartans and other characters) walking through the water (they already ripple it when standing in a low or moving through it) and significant spray when vehicles drive through it, bordering on a rooster tail effect, although we can’t make it too crazy, or it will spoil your sniper view of a fleeing Mongoose driver." In reference to http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?cid=9631 Can you elaborate a little? sogy It seems to me as though they may be implying that there will be quadrapedal characters in the game, perhaps as a new covenant race? shadow in the prism 19:41, 14 March 2007 (UTC) A biped is a movable character, and what they are saying is that the splash is going to be more life like. and no, there are not going to be any 4 legged things in H3 sogy Oh, so are you omnipotent now? Just because you beleive one thing, does not mean you can state it as if it was a cast-iron fact. You do not know for certain there will not be quadrepeds. Unless maybe you are some super-spy who has been finding out all the information on bungie. Also, think halo 2, Drones. Quadrepeds right there. I know everybody will say they have six legs, but two of them are used as arms, reducing their leg count to four, making them quadrepeds. I am not saying that I am definitely right, just that you aren't either. OARLOCK 15:31, 19 March 2007 (UTC) You people here assume way to much, where the f@#$ did you even get the idea of a 4 legged thing out of that paragraph any way. I know for a fact that their will not be any 4 legged things in H3. I know that because I know a guy who knows a guy who's sister's boy friend's brother's friend's uncle's mom's ex-husband's daughter's husband's friends works a bungie in the Halo 3 department. O, and sogy is right about the biped thing, it's a movable character in a CG based scenario. lumpy A few things here 'lumpy', *first of all, even if you blot it out as you have, I do not appreciate swears being directed at me, or anyone else. I understand that this is technically allowed, but there may be young, and impressionable users on this website. Yes, Halo is an M rated game, but that does not dissuade young people from playing it. Also, in Halo, the language is only in my opinion 'harsh' in some cases, but rarely. Yours is downright rotten. *Second, if you truly had a line of people, which I doubt, that were related to a Bungie employee, you would have more edits, because I'm sure, that if you were told this about the quadrapeds, he/she probably would have said some other things as well. As it stands however, your only edits are to talk pages (9) and one image. It seems to me as though you are lying about your bungie relation. *Third, in my previous statement, I pointed out drones as quadrapeds. I hold to this. If you are actually right about your quadraped statement, then it seems drones are out. I strongly doubt this, the Brutes would lose a lot of combat support, and the bungie guys would have to come up with something new to fill the gap. *Finally, I question others if they have heard of lumpy before this day, as I have not. I understand that I may be completely wrong, as some user rarely do edit, and if so, I apologize in advance. However, I beleive that lumpy is a contrived user, designed to back up the statements of another user, making him appear correct in situations where it is required. Once again, my apologies if this is completely incorrect. Cheers, OARLOCK 21:05, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Pics hey i tried to upload a pic of the boxes( its really real ) and it wouldnt work heres the link for the pics http://www.halobase.de/news.php?id=2903